


Freedoms [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of  very libertine Cherik sketches !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

And now I start a collection of sketches very sexy ! :D !

My other softer scribbles remain in "Work in progress" and I'll post here my researches on erotic attitudes.

Also, I bought a color sheets sketchbook and it's great! This allows me to put the light on the skin with a white pencil . J'adore!  
For such drawings with lot of skin it's perfect !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151125024836705285.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151225085924696757.png.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151125024830741156.jpg.html)


	2. Ode to Charles's charming ass !

I heard about a party in celebration of the adorable posterior of Charles Xavier ... so I thought I could participate too !! 

You can find other involved here :D !! 

Xgogolex : http://xgogolex.tumblr.com/post/30551858907/gabbia-and-palalife-can-i-join-you-charlesass

Gabbia : http://gabbia.tumblr.com/post/30458336162/charles-ass-porn

Palalife : http://palalife.tumblr.com/post/30505200502/bc-gabbia-drew-charles-nice-ass-pic-and-was

 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151202050802925773.jpg.html)

Does anyone want to join the party !! ? Hey fanartistes of the fandom !!


	3. Ecstasy

Just for your pleasure ... merry Christmas and New Year to you !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/15122208363948482.jpg.html)


	4. No angel [inspired by Mabyn's fanfic]

Both sketches were inspired by the short fanfic written by Mabyn : [No Angel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5330867) .

The idea of this erotic scene where Charles have angel's wings is very sensual. I confess that I understand very well the fantasy of Erik !! ;)

I wanted to make a fanart more "finished" but I have yet to find the position that suits me. For now, I'm working on drawing wings and extasy faces.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160110115022293395.jpg.html) [](http://www.casimages.com/i/160110115022463652.jpg.html)


	5. the last clothe on you

This scene happens during the road trip, they have just reached a motel on the road in the middle of nowhere and desire carried them there.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160410082540250881.jpg.html)


	6. summer taste

The first heat of summer inspired me a fanart ! :D !   
So : our two mutants and an afternoon very very hot.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160611104117332850.jpg.html)


	7. with colors !

It's my holidays !!   
So I train using my graphics tablet on my old sketches.   
And what better than to practice making shadows on Charles' adorable buttocks !  
So, no sorry ! 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/1607160811559471.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160716081155493578.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160716081155817601.jpg.html)


	8. Tight embrace

Just a little sketch... 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160728064213830441.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160728064526790147.jpg.html)


	9. Learning

WOA !!! It's kind of very explicit this time ! But for those who follow this series of sketches that should not surprise you !   
So, here a young but very cheeky Charles who shows an equally young Erik what's exactly a blowjob !   
Nooooo I'm not sorry !!

Now if you'll excuse me, I return draw very romantic things ! ;D ! 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160809121233111592.jpg.html)


	10. a touch of pink

It was not long ago, I saw that a writer I revere (to name her : Ikeracity) said she not see much of NSFW cherik fanarts theses days.   
Well, it made me want to draw a lot of sexy ones ! So it's for you dear ! (more to come... :D !)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160918102710371062.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160918102710506026.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160918102709927512.jpg.html)


	11. Slowly my dear

A little sexy moments between our favorite lovers, because it's good for the mood isn't it ?  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161002114533736871.jpg.html)


	12. Ecstasy

Some smut...because...  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161111072337933785.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161111072337120550.jpg.html)


	13. to worship

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170113102629126838.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170113102628297273.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two need to love each other. Love, adore, worship and I need to read fanfics filled with love scenes.   
> Sigh............


	14. little temptation

Here I am again after a small hiatus of inspiration with a host of new fanarts! Lots of sexy and light things soon !  
And for now, some teasing Charles !   
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170305080804479396.jpg.html)  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170305080804849707.jpg.html)


	15. His knight

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170503081012510122.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170503081012273578.jpg.html)


End file.
